


Entre rideaux et draps

by malurette



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Flash Fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka invite Suki à passer la nuit dans sa tente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entre rideaux et draps

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Entre rideaux et draps  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Avatar: The Last Air-bender  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Sokka/Suki  
>  **Genre :** séduction dork ?   
> **Gradation :** PG à PG-13 / K++  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Bryke
> 
> **Thèmes :** « tente » + contrainte accessoire « sex, drug and rock’n’roll » d’après 31_jours > (12 février ‘10)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** courant de la saison 3  
>  **Avertissement :** pré-sexe  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 350

Une tente peut-elle être un endroit sexy ? Pour Suki habituée aux maisons de bois, ça reste à prouver. Pour Sokka qui a grandi entre les igloos et les abris de toile en fonction des saisons c’est juste une question d’efforts à y mettre. 

C’est un endroit intime ; du fait de sa petitesse on s’y trouve tout de suite comme entre des draps, pour la modestie, mais avec un peu plus d’espace pour la liberté – tout juste assez, en fait. Quand on est douée pour les acrobaties, ça a l’air peut-être même trop petit, et l’on loue sa propre souplesse qui rendra toutes choses possibles. Il est sûr qu’elle s’y plaira. 

L’atout avec lequel il prend un risque mais sur lequel il mise beaucoup, ce sont les fourrures Water Tribe (TM). Ça aussi ça fait partie de sa vie depuis toujours mais c’est tout nouveau pour Miss Kyoshi.   
Suki ne reste pas longtemps dubitative. Intriguée, elle ne demande qu’à découvrir, et elle est vite convaincue par leur douceur étonnante. Qui aurait cru qu’une toison d’animal sauvage puisse être si agréable, si caressante ?   
» C’est exotique, et confortable. C’est chaud et doux, ça invite aux câlins.  
Mais, elle émet tout de même quelques réserves : si ça tient si chaud… pour plus d’action, dans un endroit si confiné ? Est-ce que ça ne va pas être un peu trop ?

Sokka jure qu’elle n’a qu’à essayer. Et pourquoi pas…  
Mais avant de céder, elle réclame juste une chose ;   
« Fais-moi plaisir : éteins ces chandelles.   
\- Aww, mais elles sont là pour l’ambiance ! Et je n’ai pas envie qu’on se retrouve dans le noir, je veux te regarder...  
\- Mais tu n’as pas envie qu’on mette littéralement le feu aux rideaux, ni que leur lumière projette nos silhouettes à l’extérieur dans un grand spectacle d’ombres ?  
\- Euh, non.  
\- D’ailleurs, pour voir, tu devrais essayer de faire comme Toph, avec tes mains.  
\- C’est une idée. _Now I’ll rock you baby!_ »


End file.
